Talk:Rick Grimes vs Walter White/@comment-82.7.186.158-20140331222230/@comment-24396083-20140401003913
Nixon: Oh look, who we have here it's TheMindofMe Psh, more like a big pussy You need to take a lesson from your man Teddy, and learn to Speak Softly and Carry a Big Stick Because all you do is bitch and whine; when your ass should be sucking my Tricky Dick I serve my country while the only Call of Duty you'll see is when you take a shit! You're just a little kid who doesn't know any better...so I won't have a problem beating your ass lickety split! Your shitty suggestions never end; all I see is PSY, Kim Jong, and King Tut Damn boy, just zip it and suck a peanut! With suggestions like that some would call you a damn communist! Sorry to be harsh; just being honest! Mind: Ohai Nixon, good to see how politically obsessed you are. You've got a Jimmy Carter fetish, now that's just going too far! Communist, huh? Ha, more like another American bad ass. You know we're both patriots, you're just from farther in the past Unlike you, I'm actually liked by some of the people here You've only got Jella to suck your dick, you queer! And at least I'm not the one who always starts fights and gets myself banned So head back to the base. I bet the navy's waiting for you. Understand? Nixon: Knock, knock! I want to make sure your paying attention Mr. ADD So you can see me beat your ass and send it packing back to Kansas just like Dorothy Everything you fired at me was just pure obscene! With these last few disses I'm gonna sink you like a Submarine! I'm going places! I have a future! While being well known on this wiki won't get you anywhere! And I hope you brought a barf bag because this rap is a Rip-Rollin' Roller Coaster and it's about to flip your ass midair! Also, allow me to paint a clear picture for ya.... The only history you know is what you read on that shitty Wikipedia! You wouldn't know the difference between Madison and Monroe if it hit you in the damn head! I'm a leader your just a follower! So be a good boy and roll over and play dead! And who are you to call me gay? Your bisexual ass needs to step out of your closet sometime and live a little. There's no denying it; All the colors of the rainbow shine right through you like a god damn skittle! And compared to Watergate you're mere child's play....soon everybody will say I'm the one who won this fight! Looks like you're getting pretty pissed why don't you take a hiatus? Oh, wait you can't even do that right! If it makes you feel any better you can call me a crook Because this victory is something I most defiantly took! I apologize if I hurt your feelings but you crossed the line! Now's the part where we switch roles and you resign!